Difficult Descions 2
by Mashamer
Summary: Part two


He wiped his hair clean from the dust that had begun to settle as a result of his stay in the in-sanitary prison. He did not know what was going on, or what or who he was. All he new was pain and suffering. He heard every now and then that he was a Sayjin, a race at war with his captures. He didn't understand why these people thought him dangerous, but from the brave few who had approached him, he learned that he had just appeared in the middle of no were holding a black box that was currently under long term observation. He had been told that he had been diagnosed with amnesia, a state that rendered someone temporarily without memory. He learned that these Sayjins were born warriors and from the bottom of his hart, he knew that a captured warrior's sole purposes was to ascape imprisonment and get revenge. Only after he escaped would he try to find out who he was but until then he would bide his time. The longer he waited for revenge the sweeter it would be when he held each of his captures heads in his hands. One week my friends, and then the tables will turn… He wispered. One week later he smiled inwardly as he looked up to see his prison cell being opened for the first time in his six months of solitude. The other prisoners only herd the snap of a fragile neck and a deep laugh that echoed forever down the hallways before they saw flames begin to eat the prison walls and roof. 

The date was 2:30 GMT +9:00 at the Capsule corporation. Bulma had fainted. Dr. Brief's was hollering for his wife to get Goku over here and see if he could help. "Damn it," he began. "What the hell was I thinking. Bulma, Bra and Trunks are going to have my skin." As he finished, he noticed Bulma's twisted body was beginning to show signs of life. "Where's Vageta father?" Bulma started. "I hope Trunks and Bra will be home soon." She drifted back off to sleep. Her father only moaned. 

Boooooooooom! The whole prison of the Tuffle's city Agagend exploded as a black haired man wearing nothing but some beat up armor walked out of the ball of fire were the largest prison on Vageta had once stood. All who saw him saw a deep dark grin that broadcasted the tyrant's contempt. Meanwhile just outside the city limits a battalion of Sayjins prepared to march on the City of Agagend. If they won they would have unlimited resources… If they lost, the war was as good as over. The lead Sayjins was a young 1st class elite who had ambitions enough to make his own king sick, the young male stood over seven feet tall in the air and his shoulders were about four five apart, he had a full head of black hair and was claimed to be the most powerful Sayjin in the Galaxy itself. The name of the elite was Olveric. He was surrounded by five hundred of his best men; all of them had a PL of at least 500, a considerably powerful battalion by anyone's standards. Their job was to take over the Tuffle City by dawn before its garrison could receive reinforcements. The whole damn city to him was as good as dead. He thought to himself that today would be as good as his. Olveric turned around to face his captains and hollered the order to charge and kill upon will. To his amusement he was surrounded by a loud song of victory, which was fueled by the fighting spirits of five hundred strong. They ran right into a trap; they were being slaughtered, shot down by the score. Olveric looked around him only to see half his army cut down. How was this possible, he asked himself he was emptied of hope until he saw a figure in the sky flying right for him. The enraged black haired sayjin landed six feet in front of Olveric and asked. "Looks like you could use a hand. Maybe I could help?" The individual asked rhetorically for revenge was his. "Ha! You, a puny runt couldn't possibly help us Sayjins," He said noticing the person he was facing didn't have a tail, "we will win when this day without your help." Olveric lied. All he saw was a grin as the small male raised his hand, then he saw a bright light. He twirled around to face the city, but it was not there, when he looked back to were the black haired Sayjin was standing his nee caps gave way and he collapsed. 

Meanwhile five hundred years in the future Goku arrives to see Bulma crying on the floor and her father running to sooth her with words. Goku began. "So Vageta has disappeared and you think I can retrieve him if you re-simulate the same thing that happened to him?" "Kind of Goku," Bulma stop crying. "Only he will probably have lost his memory form the explosion," she stopped and sobbed then continued, "the difference is you will keep you memory and have a device that will bring you and him back once you find him." She broke off in tears as Goku processed his new challenge. 


End file.
